


Unknown trails

by amuk



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Abandonment, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, walking alone. Truly alone, no inspector at his side, no beeping on his wrist. --Kougami and the price he has to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown trails

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: March 3 // today pours down, yesterdays pile up
> 
> A/N: Gah, this took too long to write. D: And went a 180 from what I was hoping it would be.

It was strange, walking alone. In the dim evening light he could barely make out the road as it wandered through fields and towns. Above him the stars started to emerge and he knew Ginoza and Tsunemori were not looking at the same sky as him.

 

The city was always too bright, hiding the white noise from space. Even more importantly, another crime had probably occurred. They were always at their busiest in the evenings. Their eyes were on the ground now, on the blood and grit that covered their city.

 

Masaoka—Kogami stopped at that thought. No, Masaoka died. As did Kagari. And now he was gone.

 

What a small team he had left behind.

 

_We’ll meet again._

 

Tsunemori’s voice rang in his ears, the words from her call strong and sure. Her quiet optimism was infectious and for a brief moment, he believed her.

 

Maybe one day they could meet again. Maybe.

 

He looked behind, the path behind him hidden in shadows. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and looked ahead.

 

The realist in him knew better. He had closed the path back the moment he chose to run through that field, ignoring her pleas.

 

There was no turning back for him. Kogami could only keep moving forward.


End file.
